My Hero Academia with a Hapless Traveller
by Zadkiel7
Summary: What if a person from our world ended up in the world of My Hero Academia? This is story is told from that person's perspective as well as influencing Izuku towards the idea that Quirkless does not mean helpless. This is a one shot meant to serve as an idea generator, if you want to use ideas from it feel free but I would like links just to see how you weave these possiblities.


I do NOT own My Hero Academia. All rights belong to the the respective writers and publishers.

000000000000000

Well this was certainly different, I had been pulled through space-time hole and spit out in a new world. Fun fact I now look like I am four to five years old. I confirmed the fact because my clothes were little kids and looking in a puddle showed a rather chubby cheeked kid looking at me.

I appeared to be in the world of My Hero Academia. On one hand that was super cool because hey Superheroes which I love. On the other hand I was a twenty something guy who was now a kid in a place Supervillains could be lurking.

Long story short I was found by Izuku's father, I didn't even have to lie. I told him I was lost, didn't know here home was and things were scary. Yes I know but let me tell you being in kids body means a person feels things like a kid. Which for the smarties translates to limited emotion control or at least mine had regressed because I had my memories on a number of things but certain topics were harder to focus on than others. No my memories weren't blocked instead it was worst, I now had a stupidly short attention span.

At any rate, Izuku's father took me to the hospital, were they figured out I was a healthy if cold four year old. They couldn't find my family anywhere even with an overseas call. Please note I didn't know Japanese but luckily Izuku's dad knew english or at least enough to pantomime what he wanted.

Eventually they decided that my family had been victim in a Villain attack and I had survived by accident give that I had described the portal as 'swirly funny thing in the air and spun me round and round and then I land on the road'. Well that was when I was introduced to Izuku and Inko his mother.

Evidently Izuku's dad thought I could use some same age company. Inko took one look at me, surprise I could pass for a cousin or relative to the family. I had black green hair which was slightly curly although other parts seemed to spike a little. So Inko upon hearing I would go to an orphanage, I mean they couldn't ship me back and I was too young to be on my own, put her foot down declaring I would live with them for now.

So I came to live the Midoryas. My name was now Lee Midorya and I was Izuku's adopted brother formerly long lost cousin because that was a lot easier to explain than a kid who survived a Supervillain, lost his family then got unintentional teleport to Japan only to run into a family who looked related.

I admit I thought All Might was pretty neat too but Izuku was definitely a Fanboy. Yes the capital is needed. I found it highly unlikely I would manifest a Quirk but helping people had been in my nature for every so I started doing basic workouts and martial arts while encouraging my new brother to join in. It was terrifyingly easy, all I had to say was something long the lines of it will help you be a hero. Then he would do it with hundred and ten percent enthusiasm.

Some months later I was Inko, now Kachan, and my brother to have us check over for why we hadn't displayed a Quirk yet. Izuku just went into shock upon hearing he wouldn't be able to develop a superpower. Kachan asked a number of questions and the doctor answered but it boiled down these answers; its a semi-rare genetic deal, we have extra toe joints which made us highly unlike to have a Quirk, it is not currently treatable and to expect prejudice.

Izuku went and was watching his favorite video of All Mighty that evening. I found it heartbreaking knowing how much my brother want it and didn't seem to have a way... Suddenly I had a goal that only became clear at that moment.

Izuku turned around tears in his eyes and at the same time Inko came in and he asked both of us pointing at the screen, "Can I be a Hero?"

Kachan just hug him and said she was sorry for not being able to give him a Quirk. I came over to the hug but instead I said something different.

"You will be a hero little brother because you already have the most important part; the heart. I will work with you to make sure it happens."

I couldn't have known my words which sparked such an intense fire him. Nor could I have predicted our mothers uncertainty in the face of my declaration but in that moment those were the words Izuku needed. A person who believed in him and would help achieve his dream.

Years passed, I kept up our training while also supplementing it with tech work. I had taken to telling stories(Batman, Ironman, Hawkeye) from my original world about Quirkless people who had become heroes. Izuku loved the stories often asking how I came up with them and it turned into a kind of writing project.

I also possessed my memories of who the various gadgets a number of those heroes used were supposedly made. As such I had a reputation as nerd despite not actually being technically inclined. Sadly I was a much better writer and repairer than I was builder.

I still remember trying to make a simple grappling hook. Getting rope and a hook was easy at the hardware store but building was an exercise in humility. I lost count of the number of times I tried making so the rope would support my weight or the hook didn't unhook while climbing.

I did learn that unlike the cartoons trying to swing on those things was asking for pain and to loose your transportation. Yes, I know I should have applied common sense much sooner but then again I am now living in a world of Superheroes soon testing improbable things was kind of necessary.

Honestly I lost track of the time it took me to finally build even a few gadgets to work. Things like the smoke pellets started out as those colorful fireworks. I finally found a capsule which would break when struck hard enough, but could also be crushed in the hand if needed.

Of course during this whole time both Izuku and myself were taking martial art classes. Kachan was sold as it allowed us to defend ourselves without a Quirk while Izuku would at times overwork himself trying to get better faster. My brother would get on me for failing to work as hard as I should because I would get too focus on attempting to build our gadgets.

It was a bad habit of mine to get focused on the task at hand to the point I forgot about just about everything else, including to have dinner. Izuku made sure to get me back when I kept him and Kachan waiting to start on his favor dish Fried Chicken in gravy with a side of peas.

I didn't hear them calling me and because the food got cold Izuku decided to get back at me by dumping a glass of water over my head. That was a chilly wake up call not to mention the lecture on how impolite it is to keep people waiting even if I was working on an important project. All I could do was pledge to do better in the future. Although I am thankful over the years I grow out of the short attention span problem even if I traded it for exclusive focus.

But I kept trying to create gadget knowing we would need them in the future. I also made sure Izuku could not only defend himself physically but could also put together plans on the fly for defeating a Quirk user. Something I payed a man to test on me was our susceptibility to remote Quirks. Turns out most Quirks need physical contact or something like blood to work. Another neat fact, Quirkless people have a faster recovery time from Quirk affects used on them.

For example if someone paralyzes us with a touch that would normally last an half hour Quirkless recover in about ten minutes. On the other hand we are vulnerable to things that don't directly interact with our bodies. A punch or being grabbed by a Gigantic type Quick hurts.

The bully from the anime, Katsuki Bakugo is still abrasive but doesn't target us as much. Mostly because Izuku and I have taken him down each on separate occasions.

After the first defeat Katsuki and several of his gang attacked Izuku. My brother fought well but there was just too many of them. I got them back, its amazing how hard it is to use a Quirk while feeling motion sick. It was a harmless poison which caused a persons gag reflex to kick in simulating motion sickness. Most I had to rely on small pins glued under my fingernails.

I was getting scary good at whipping up minor poisons to increase Izuku's and my own resistance poisons. Luck us our neighbor's Quick involved chemicals and she had a soft spot us being Quirkless. So a few chores and I got minor chemicals and training on how to apply the poisons for maximum resistance. She was also very clear Izuku and I had to be at her house for the resistance training until she was satisfied we wouldn't go overboard.

After the third time he attacked us after Izuku had left I spoke with Katsuki. I might possibly implied if he didn't back off I would ruin his chances at getting into a Hero school because of his bullying and some other choice remarks. He had been about to use his explosive Quirk when I pulled out some pictures which clearly showed him picking a fight with us.

Thank you Spiderman for the take a picture idea.

Following the typical burning of evidence and quoting 'I have more.', Katsuki stopped bothering us for the most part although he still threw insults as well as glares, mostly directed at me.

Yes I know his pride was great and I had just undermined it but the teaching system was biased. Fight number two had clearly demonstrated that Quirkless just need to put up with it or have hard evidence. I chose hard evidence but allowed Katsuki a choice on whether or not I would use it.

That was how much of our schooling passed. During that time I worked attempting to recreate any number of fictional gadgets from my old life or adapting one on the market in new ways. Who knew watching documentaries on escapes from prison camps or stage magicians would come in so handy?

At any rate Izuku and I were easily top of our class in terms of regular human fitness. He as more scholastically inclined so I would sometimes use his notes. So sue me for using my brother's notes, even if I learned the language its still hard to remember at times.

A happy moment was when I was finally able to make some gadgets out of toys for us. Smoke pellets(used for concealment), minor poisons(sleep and rash inducing, harmless) on pointed objects, slingshots and grappling hooks, plus a very short ranged jerry rigged earpiece and voice mic from a walkie talkie. Not the best but again I am not particularly good at building these things just very determined.

So it was that we walked into class knowing papers would be handed out and we would be applying for the Heroes Department and the Heroes Support.


End file.
